Girl next door
by tarandayo
Summary: Tiap manusia sudah memiliki garis hidupnya tersendiri—dan sekali lagi, hidup kita kembali bersinggungan. Tak dipungkiri, ada nostalgia serta kesan mendalam akibat pertemuan terdahulu. [Himuro x strong!Reader]


**Reader's PoV**

* * *

 **(00) first meet**

Aku merapatkan mantel dan syal yang membungkus tubuh—mencoba memberi kehangatan pada tubuh, walau nyatanya hawa dingin tetap begerilya menelusup dan menyapa kulit, membuatku kedinginan. Uap putih selalu keluar dari hidung tiap kali aku menghembuskan napas.

Ah, ternyata temperatur udara di Akita sangat dingin.

Kupercepat langkah agar segera sampai ke tempat tujuan supaya bisa menghangatkan diri dengan semangkuk sup dan cokelat panas—namun langkahku terhenti kala sebuah suara memelas menyapa gendang telinga.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi … u-ang ini akan kugunakan untuk me-membelikan kado adikku …"

"Aku tak peduli! Cepat serahkan atau kubuat kau babak belur!"

Mataku membulat saat mendengar kalimat ancaman tersebut—dan segera kutolehkan kepala untuk mencari sumber suara. Kudapati tiga orang pemuda berpenampilan preman sedang menyudutkan seorang siswa SMA di sebuah gang. Ketakutan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya, menciut di bawah para pemuda menyeramkan itu.

"Sudah cukup, kuhabisi kau—" Seorang preman yang bertindik di hidung mencengkram kerah pemuda itu lalu menghantamkan tubuh kurusnya nya ke dinding dengan kasar. Tangan kanannya siap memukul—

"OI KALIAN, BERHENTI!"—Dan segera—tanpa pikir panjang—aku berteriak lantang sambil melejit ke arah mereka.

"Hee~ Sepertinya nona ini ingin bermain dengan kita~" Salah seorang preman—yang berjambang tebal—sambil beringsut maju sementara kedua preman lainnya tertawa-tawa. Dengan ekspresi mesum, ia mengarahkan tangan kotornya untuk menyentuh wajahku—

"AWW!"

Lelaki brengsek itu langsung mendengking kala lengannya sukses kupelintir. Tidak hanya sampai situ—segera kumanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menendang perutnya, membuat ia jatuh terduduk sambil merintih kesakitan.

"GADIS SIALAN!" Kedua preman lainnya segera maju dengan berang. Keduanya hendak meninjuku secara bersamaaan, namun dengan gesit aku menyerang balik. Kuhadiahkan sikutan pada si tindik, lalu tendangan berputar pada si rambut merah.

Namun ternyata mereka tak menyerah semudah itu. Segera mereka—termasuk si jambang yang pertama kulumpuhkan—mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangku lagi.

Aku menyeringai, huh, mana bisa kalian menang dengan teknik berkelahi yang amburadul begitu.

Baru saja aku hendak maju, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam muncul entah dari mana dan menghajar salah seorang preman.

"Oi—sialan kau—" Serapah preman itu terhenti kala sebuah tangan besar mencengkram kepalanya. Dalam satu gerakan, pemilik tangan raksasa itu melempar preman tersebut hingga tersungkur di jalanan.

Ketakutan akan aura mengerikan si pemuda bertubuh raksasa, ketiga pemeras itu segera lari pontang-panting menjauhi lokasi.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi mengulurkan tangan pada si siswa SMA yang jadi korban sambil bertanya, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja! Terima kasih banyak sudah menyelamatkanku!" ujarnya sambil membungkuk berulang-ulang pada kami bertiga.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, kini aku berjalan bersisian dengan kedua pemuda tadi—karena kebetulan tempat tujuan kami searah.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi!" ujarku pada kedua pemuda berjaket putih-ungu dengan tulisan "YOSEN" terbordir pada bagian depan dan belakang jaket. Bila diterka dari penampilan serta postur tubuh, mereka ini pasti anggota klub olahraga—kemungkinan besar basket jika melihat tinggi badan pemuda satunya yang membuatku harus mendongak maksimal hanya untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Eeeh, bukannya seharusnya kau bilang 'terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku' ya?" balas pemuda bersurai ungu yang tingginya badan sangat mengerikan itu.

"Ahaha, itu …" Aku tersenyum kikuk. Habisnya, aku yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka sendirian sih …

"Yang terpenting, kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tidak terluka?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam yang berjalan di sampingku.

"Tidak kok! Sebenarnya, aku ikut klub karate, jadinya sudah terbiasa berkelahi begitu—eh tapi aku bukan _yankee_ atau semacamnya lho. Aku hanya mengaplikasikan kemampuanku pada saat dibutuhkan, contohnya seperti tadi," jelasku. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menggumam paham, sementara si pemuda bersurai ungu cuek saja dan terus mengunyah makanannya sambil menatap ke depan.

Oh iya, aku belum tahu nama mereka—

"Siapa namamu?" Baru saja aku membuka mulut, pemuda itu mendahuluiku untuk bertanya.

"[Full Name] _desu_. Kalian?"

"Himuro Tatsuya, dan yang ini Murasakibara Atsushi."

" _Yoroshiku ne_ , Himuro-kun, err—Murasakibara-kun." Hampir saja lidahku terkilir saat menyebut nama yang terakhir. Namanya ribet dan panjang, seperti tubuh pemiliknya.

Himuro tersenyum simpul padaku, sementara Murasakibara tetap menatap ke depan—sementara tangannya membuka bungkus _maiubo_ yang kesekian. Penasaran, aku bertanya, "Kau sangat menyukai _snack_ , ya?"

Himuro yang menjawab. "Ahaha, dia memang menyukai makanan kecil begitu, seperti anak kecil." Murasakibara menggerutu pelan saat mendengar tiga kata terakhir.

"Oh …" Aku mengangguk—kemudian merogoh tas, dan mengeluarkan dua buah permen lolipop. Aku menyerahkannya pada kedua pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. "Anggap saja ungkapan terima kasih."

Kedua pemuda itu mengamati sesaat, sebelum secara bergantian tangan mereka bergerak mengambilnya. Bisa kudengar Murasakibara mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ah—aku ke arah kiri," ujarku saat kami sampai di perempatan. " _Bye_! _"_

Kami saling bertukar lambaian tangan sebelum berpisah.

(Itu adalah perjumpaan pertama kami.)

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : KNB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Title** : girl next door

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Himuro x Reader/OC

 **Point of View** : Reader's PoV / First PoV

 **Warning** : romance, cheesy, fluffy, and cheesy, and fluffy... yeah I'm such a freak xD

 **Note** : Alur maju, dimana tiap prompt yang dipisahkan dengan garis punya setting yang berbeda.

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(i) reunion**

" _Etto_ , petunjuk pemeriksaan akuntan publik …" gumamku seraya meniti satu persatu buku yang berjejer di rak berlabelkan "ekonomi". Perlahan aku terus bergeser ke samping, berusaha menemukan buku yang kucari—hingga tanpa sadar aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Ups, maaf—" Begitu mendongak, aku tertegun sesaat ketika mendapati sosok pemuda yang baru saja kutabrak itu.

"Ah, tak apa-apa." Kemudian ia memperhatikan wajahku selama beberapa detik, lalu berkata, "Rasanya, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Berpikir sejenak, dan otakku langsung terkoneksi seketika.

"Ah—kau pemuda yang datang sewaktu aku menyelamatkan seorang pemuda yang dipalak, iya 'kan?"

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, [Name]-san."

Whoa, dia mengingat namaku. Tapi ngomong-ngomong … siapa namanya? Hi-hi-hiruma? Kimura? Atau Hirumo? Ah—aku tak bisa mengingatnya!

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Himuro Tatsuya _desu_. Wajar saja kalau kau lupa, soalnya sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian itu."

Aku meletakkan telunjukku di dagu. "Iya, sudah … empat tahun?"

.

Berawal dari pertemuan tak disengaja di perpustakaan kota, kini kami lanjut mengobrol di kafe terdekat.

"Eh—jadi kau juga kuliah di Tokyo Daigaku? Jurusan apa?" tanyaku.

"Ilmu manajemen," jawab sang pemuda yang penampilannya masih sama seperti dahulu—hanya saja kini tampak lebih dewasa.

"Hei—kita sama-sama berada di Fakultas Ekonomi. Aku jurusan akuntansi. Tapi kita tak pernah bertemu—berarti, beda kampus?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kampusku di Hongo, kau sendiri?"

"Aku di Komaba. Padahal kita kuliah di universitas yang sama dan fakultas serupa pula—tapi baru sekarang bertemu. Sekarang aku sudah masuk semester enam."

Himuro tersenyum kecil. "Hmm, berarti kita bisa lulus bersamaan, ya."

Lalu, kami bicara seolah dua sahabat yang sudah lama tak berjumpa, walau pada kenyataannya pertemuan kami dahulu bahkan tak sampai satu jam. Semudah itu kami mengakrabkan diri, berbagi cerita mengenai kegiatan dan kesibukan masing-masing hingga terlarut dalam waktu hingga tak terasa sudah satu jam kami bercengkrama.

"Boleh aku minta alamat _e-mail_ -mu?" ujar Himuro sebelum kami berpisah.

"Tentu."

Kami pun bertukar e- _mail_.

"Oh ya—hari sabtu nanti tim basket kampus kami ada pertandingan dan aku ikut bermain. Kau mau datang menonton?" tawar Himuro.

"Hmm, Hari Sabtu …" Aku menimang-nimang sejenak. "Kebetulan aku lagi kosong. Boleh saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti kita saling memberi kabar lewat e- _mail_ , oke?"

( Sesimpel itulah kami bertemu kembali. )

* * *

 **(ii) development**

Lapangan basket _outdoor_ ini dipenuhi oleh berbagai orang yang hendak menonton pertandingan antarkampus yang akan dihelat sebentar lagi. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan agak canggung lantaran tak satupun yang kukenal disini.

Satu-satunya olahraga yang kutekuni adalah bela diri—terutama karate. Aku samasekali tak menyentuh olahraga lain, namun tak ada salahnya menyaksikan sesuatu yang baru. Apalagi aku penasaran, bagaimana Himuro ketika bermain basket. Dia sudah bercerita kalau sudah bermain basket sejak kecil dan berkecimpung dalam _streetball_ selama di Amerika, lalu ketika pindah ke Jepang—dia masuk ke SMA Yosen yang punya tim basket berskala nasional.

Dia pasti sangat mahir. Dan kutegaskan lagi pendapatku itu. Bisa kuingat betapa terpukaunya aku kala tubuhnya bergerak gesit melewati penjagaan, juga "wow" panjang yang keluar kala tangannya dengan lihai memasukkan bola oranye tersebut ke ring.

Gerakannya begitu indah, seperti tarian.

"Permainanmu sangat mengagumkan!" pujiku dengan mata berbinar.

Kini kami berada di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari lapangan—dalam rangka mengisi perut sekaligus merayakan kemenangan yang diraih oleh tim yang kini _ace_ -nya sedang duduk di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih," balas Himuro sambil tersenyum.

"Dengan kemampuanmu itu … Kenapa tidak berkarir sebagai pemain basket?" tanyaku.

"Ahaha. Ayahku menginginkan agar aku melanjutkan jejaknya sebagai pembisnis—dan aku sendiri tak masalah denganku. Cukup menjadikan basket sebagai hobi pun aku sudah senang," jawab Himuro dengan santai.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, begitu."

"Kau sendiri? Tidak ingin menjadi atlet karate? Dengan kemampuanmu, kurasa kau bahkan bisa maju ke tingkat internasional."

Eh—apakah itu pujian? Aku terkaget sesaat sebelum mersepon, "Ahaha, kau berlebihan. Tapi sebenarnya …" Aku mulai bercerita. "Awalnya aku ingin masuk kepolisian. Soalnya, bagiku detektif wanita yang cerdas, jago bela diri, dan lihai menggunakan senjata itu sangat keren. Tapi ibuku khawatir, katanya dunia kepolisian itu terlalu riskan—salah-salah, aku bisa gugur saat menyelidiki kasus yang berbahaya. Aku tak ingin membuat dia khawatir, makanya aku jadi pegawai kantoran saja. Lagipula ini tak kalah menyenangkan, hehe."

Himuro menatapku dengan sorot mata seolah hendak melontarkan impresi. "Sayang sekali. Kepolisian Jepang akan sangat beruntung bila mempunyai anggota sehebatmu."

"Eh? Kalau begitu, sayang sekali—tim basket nasional tidak mendapatkan pemain selihaimu."

Kami berdua tertawa renyah.

( Seiring waktu, semakin mengenal satu sama lain. )

* * *

 **(iii) admiration**

Sejak SMA, aku selalu bekerja paruh waktu tiap hari untuk menunjang kebutuhan, dan berlanjut hingga kini, walau belakangan ini durasinya sudah kukurangi lantaran tugas kuliah—sebagai mahasiswi menjelang tahun akhir—yang makin menggila. Dan aku sudah menceritakan hal tersebut pada Himiro.

Hari itu, dia datang ke kafe tempatku bekerja paruh waktu. Dengan senang hati aku mencatat pesanan mereka— _parfait_ dan _cake_ —lalu mengantarkannya. Ternyata, cake kami berhasil membuat Murasakibara ketagihan—sehingga memesan lagi dan lagi. Sementara Himuro hanya tertawa kecil menyaksikannya.

Sesekali ia melempar senyum padaku yang sedang bekerja, dan kubalas dengan senyuman yang sama pula.

Bahkan hingga _shift_ -ku telah selesai, kedua pemuda itu masih berada disini. Kami pun pulang bersama.

"Oh ya—sehabis ini aku kerja di minimarket."

Himuro tampak agak terkejut. "Eh? Masih ada pekerjaan lagi? Padahal ini sudah larut…"

"Ahaha, aku sudah terbiasa kok," ujarku enteng. "Lagipula besok aku tidak ada kuliah pagi."

Sepertinya dia tampak tertegun, entah karena apa.

* * *

 **(iv) miss**

Siang itu, aku makan siang bersama Himuro restoran dekat kampusku. Di tengah obrolan kami, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dan segera Himuro mengangkatnya. Sambil mengunyah _chicken katsu_ , aku menyimak pembicaraannya yang ternyata dalam bahasa asing.

" _Hello, Alex. I'm fine. Yes, next week I'll go to America. Ahaha, can't wait to meet you too. I'm with my friend now, I'll contact you later. Bye."_

Aku menelengkan kepala, sedikit-sedikit mengerti percakapan singkatnya tadi. Bahasa Inggrisnya sangat bagus, pikirku kagum.

Meletakkan ponsel dalam saku, Himuro berkata, "Tadi itu Alex, pelatihku di Amerika yang kuceritakan waktu."

"Oh …" Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Pasti orangnya keren, ya …" Aku membayangkan sesosok _American Man_ yang _hot_ dan tampan.

"Ini fotonya." Himuro memamerkan layar ponselnya, dan aku langsung terbelalak begitu melihat apa yang ditampilkan disana.

"Di-dia … perempuan?"

"Hm."

"Whoa … cantik sekali …" Aku terkagum-kagum.

Himuro tertawa kecil, kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menatapku lekat, yang tak bisa kuartikan maksudnya. Kemudian iya berkata, "Oh ya, aku akan ke Amerika minggu depan. Mungkin selama sebulan—orangtuaku rindu padaku dan ingin mengajakku berlibur."

Mulai minggu depan, kami memasuki liburan semester. Aku sendiri akan memanfaatkan waktu libur ini untuk bekerja, seperti biasa.

Kemudian, selama sebulan, aku hanya berkomunikasi dengannya lewat _e-mail._ Biasanya, kami selalu bertemu dan mengobrol langsung—setidaknya seminggu sekali.

Dan kali ini aku merasakan suatu gejolak yang terasa aneh—dan membuatku merasa kalau ada yang salah dengan otakku.

Saat bekerja di kafe, aku kerap membayangkan kalau dia ada disana—duduk menikmati _parfait_ -nya sambil sesekali melempar senyum padaku.

Dan di perjalanan pulang, aku kerap memandang langit—mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dilakukannya serta dipikirkannya saat ini.

Saat dia mengirimiku fotonya yang berlatar belakang sebuah pantai di Hawaii, tanpa sadar senyumku terbit.

Bahkan, kami mulai berani mengatakan 'aku rindu padamu' terhadap satu sama lain.

( Saat itu aku menyadari, bahwa kami telah membutuhkan keberadaan satu sama lain. )

* * *

 **(v) realization**

"[Name]-san … Kau sedang tidak enak badan ya? Wajahmu agak pucat."

Himuro menatapku dengan sorot khawatir. Sore itu, ia menemaniku menuju kafe tempatku bekerja. Tas lastop di genggamannya—dia bilang akan mengerjakan tugas disana.

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok!" Senyuman lebar kupasang, mencoba terlihat segar seperti biasa, namun tiba-tiba aku terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk!"

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di rumah atau kondisimu akan memburuk," saran Himuro. Walau tak kentara, aku bisa mendeteksi kecemasan di kalimatnya.

"Aku harus bekerja. Tolong jangan khawatirkan aku," tandasku.

Himuro menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan selanjutnya kami menghabiskan perjalanan dalam diam.

.

 _Pranggg._

"[Name]-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?!" teriak rekan kerjaku panik.

Tadi tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa berdenyut—dan tubuhku terasa lemas, hingga nampan yang sedang kubawa terjatuh ke lantai, menyebabkan gelas yang diangkut disana pecah berserakan. Lalu disusul dengan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba seolah kehilangan daya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Sial, aku harus berdiri—

"[Name]-san!" Samar-samar kudengar teriakan Himuro, sebelum pandanganku memburam dan kesadaranku makin menipis.

.

Saat terbangun, hal pertama yang kusadari adalah bahwa kepalaku terkulai di bahu seseorang.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun …" Suara lembut itu menyapa gendang telingaku, membawa sensasi menggelitik. Sejurus kemudian—aku menyadari bahwa Himuro tengah membopongku dengan _piggy back_ -style.

Sekonyong-konyong aku merasa tidak enak, sekaligus malu. "E-eh aku bisa jalan sendiri," ujarku.

"Sssh." Himuro menolehkan kepalanya, hingga kedua hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan. _Deg_. Uh _—_ aku jadi kaget.

"Biarkan aku yang membawamu," ucapnya.

Biasanya aku paling benci saat-saat dimana aku jadi tak berdaya begini, namun kali ini yang kutemukan hanyalah kenyamanan, sehingga kalimat-kalimat penolakan yang tadinya ingin kulontarkan seolah lenyap dibawa angin malam yang berhembus pelan, menerbangkan surai [hair color]-ku dan juga helaian hitam milik pemuda itu.

Suara deru mesin kendaraan menemani langkah, dan ketika kutoleh ke kanan, aku bisa melihat sungai yang memantulkan cahaya rembulan.

Sungguh malam yang indah dan damai.

"COPET!" Seruan membahana membuyarkan suasana syahdu, diikuti dengan derap langkah yang mendekati arah kami dari belakang. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pria berlari membawa sebuah tas—serta seorang nenek tua yang panik tak jauh disana.

Segera—entah kekuatan dari mana—aku melepaskan diri dari gendongan Himuro kemudian segera mengambil ancang-ancang, dan tepat ketika pencopet itu melewati kami—

 _DUAGH_!

Kaki kuayunkan untuk memberinya tendangan—yang telak mengenainya. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Tas hasil rampasan tergeletak di trotoar.

Pencopet itu hampir saja melarikan diri, kalau saja petugas keamanan tak segera datang dan mengamankannya.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!" Nenek tua itu membungkukkan badannya berulang kali. "Kau gadis yang kuat dan mengagumkan!"

Aku … kuat dan mengagumkan? Apakah benar kalau—

"Ah—" Tubuhku terasa limbung, dan dengan segera Himuro menahan tubuhku sebelum terjatuh.

"Bahkan di saat sakit pun, kau tetap seorang gadis yang kuat, [Name]-san," ujar Himuro sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat pantulan cahaya bulan di matanya, memperindah manik yang kini menatapku lembut itu.

Sebuah desiran aneh menghampiri dadaku.

.

Himuro kembali membawaku di punggungnya, mengantarku pulang. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari punggungnya yang kokoh—serta wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubunya.

Angin malam membelai pipiku dengan hembusan dinginnya, berkebalikan dengan sebuah kehangatan yang entah kenapa menyeruak di dada, bercampur rasa nyaman serta sekelumit rasa asing yang timbul dari debaran aneh ini.

Setiap melihat senyumannya, tiap kebersamaan kami—debaran itu kerap muncul. Momen-momen serta obrolan sederhana yang jika diakumulasikan, ternyata telah membawa begitu banyak kebahagiaan. Membuatku bersyukur telah bertemu pemuda ini.

Di bawah kanvas hitam yang bertabur bintang, aku mengeratkan pegangan serta menyenderkan kepala pada bahunya, mencoba mengisyaratkan tanpa kata—

Bahwa aku telah _jatuh_ kepada dia.

* * *

 **(vi) wonder**

Himuro itu tampan. Wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna, dipadu dengan surai hitam elegan serta tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata sebagai pemanis mampu membuat para wanita terpukau. Juga auranya ala _prince charming_ -nya yang menambah daftar panjang penggemar wanitanya.

Namun saat kutanya apakah dia sudah punya pacar, dia menjawab belum—dengan alasan belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Rasa penasaranku tergelitik dan aku pun menanyakan perihal tipe wanitanya. Namun, alih-alih menjawab, ia malah berkata, "Akan kuberitahu nanti."

Dan sekarang, setelah aku menyadari perasaanku padanya, aku sungguh penasaran mengenai hal itu.

* * *

 **(vii) gift**

Aku mengamati satu persatu gaun yang dipajang di etalase. Alisku berkerut, kebingungan untuk memilih salah satu. Semuanya indah—secara, ini adalah butik ternama yang seluruh produknya didesain oleh desainer ternama, dengan harga yang membuatku menangis dalam hati.

Orang yang berprinsip hemat sepertiku mana mungkin aku menghabiskan begitu banyak uang hanya untuk sepotong gaun, tapi lain halnya dengan pemuda di sampingku ini.

"Hei, kau yakin menyuruhku untuk memilih gaunnya? Kurasa seleraku dan Alex-san berbeda," ujarku pada Himuro yang berdiri di dekatku.

"Tapi kalian sama-sama wanita. Akan lebih baik kalau kau yang memilih daripada aku," sanggah Himuro.

Ya, Himuro meminta aku untuk memilihkan gaun untuk kado ulang tahun pelatihnya, Alex.

Setelah beberapa menit menimang-nimang, akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada sebuah _dress_ berwarna hitam selutut dengan desain yang menurutku sangat elegan.

"Menurutku ini yang paling bagus," ujarku pada Himuro.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelinya."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ukurannya?" tanyaku heran.

"Ah, itu …"

.

Setelah melangkah keluar dari butik, Himuro menyodorkan kantung berisi gaun teresebut padaku. "Ini untukmu."

"Hah?" Aku memandanginya dengan heran. "Bu-bukannya ini untuk pelatihmu?"

"Ulang tahun Alex tiga bulan lagi. Sedangkan kau berulang tahun besok. Ini kado untukmu," jelasnya.

Pantas saja!

 _"Silahkan kaucoba. Nanti aku akan memperkirakannya berdasarkan ukuranmu." Dan aku pun mencoba gaun tersebut di ruang ganti tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun._

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" tanyaku sangsi. Tanganku belum bergerak untuk menerima pemberiannya.

Himuro menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tahu sifatmu. Kau pasti akan menolak bila aku bicara terus terang mengenai rencanaku untuk membelikanmu gaun ini. Jadi, kumohon terimalah."

* * *

 **(viii) best gift ever  
**

Malam ini—setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam di salon—penampilanku beberapa tingkat lebih berkelas daripada penampilan keseharianku yang simpel dan terkesan cuek. Dengan dress hitam pemberian Himuro yang membalut tubuhku, serta wajah yang dipoles _make-up_ —yang tadi kuwanti-wanti pada petugas salon agar natural saja alias tidak menor—dan rambut yang ditata rapi. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengenali diriku sendiri saat bercermin.

 _"Besok, ayo makan malam berdua untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu."_

Aku memandangi pantulanku di dinding _lift_ yang akan membawaku ke lantai 11, tempat restoran itu berada. Berulang kali aku menarik dan membuang napas untuk meredakan rasa gugup yang mendera.

Baiklah, mengobrol saja seperti biasanya.

"Silahkan menuju meja nomor delapan," ujar sang resepsionis.

Aku melangkah menuju meja yang dimaksud sambil terkagum dalam hati akan keeleganan restoran ini. Dan sejurus kemudian—manikku tertumbuk pada sosok bersurai hitam yang duduk di meja dekat jendela sana. Ia menoleh, tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sesaat setelah duduk, aku terpukau melihat sosok di hadapanku. Dia tampak begitu elegan—dengan kemeja putih yang dilapis tuksedo, serta wajahnya yang tersepuh cahaya temaram lilin. Alunan musik klasik dari piano di ujung ruangan sana mempersyahdu suasana.

" … Cantik."

"Eh?"

"Gaun itu terlihat sangat cocok untukmu."

"Te-terima kasih …" Jawabku sambil sedikit mengalihkan pandanganku. Sial—aku tak sanggup menatap matanya, dan kini bisa merasakan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahku. Baru kali ini aku dipuji secara langsung oleh lelaki.

Kemudian, Himuro memulai percakapan dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat tak kusangka. "Hei, [Name]-san. Kau pernah bertanya mengenai tipe gadisku, 'kan?"

Aku mengerjap. "Eh? Iya …"

Tersenyum, Himuro berkata, "Aku suka gadis yang kuat dan tangguh—seperti yang berada di hadapanku sekarang."

Aku membelalak kaget. "Ma-maksudmu?"

Himuro merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda, lalu menunjukkannya padaku. Plastik kecil berwarna merah.

"Kau ingat ini?"

Aku mengamati benda itu, dan sejurus kemudian aku terbelalak.

"I-ini … Bungkus permen lolipop yang kuberi padamu lima tahun lalu?"

"Ya. Aku menyimpannya selama ini."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku menyimpan bungkus permen ini—karena ini mengingatkanku pada seorang gadis tangguh yang pernah kutemui."

Aku tertegun. Himuro meletakkan bungkus permen itu di meja—lalu kedua tangannya bergerak untuk meraih tanganku yang kuletakkan di meja, menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku menyesal sekali karena tak menanyakan asal sekolahmu waktu itu. Setelahnya, aku terus mencari tahu mengenai hal itu, aku bahkan mendatangi satu persatu SMA yang berlokasi di Akita, tapi nihil."

( Tentu saja, karena SMA-ku berada di Tokyo. Waktu itu aku mengunjungi rumah bibiku yang berada di Akita. )

"Rasa kagumku telah tumbuh saat pertemuan kita waktu itu. Aku tertarik padamu dan berharap bisa bertemu lagi, tapi sayangnya—setelah sekian lama—kita tak pernah bersinggungan kembali. Meski begitu, kau tetap meninggalkan kesan yang berharga di benakku.

Dan siapa sangka, kita bertemu lagi—dan kali ini aku diberi kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh. Beberapa bulan berteman denganmu—aku bisa menyaksikan berbagai sisi lain darimu. Kau ternyata lebih kuat dari yang kukira—kau punya mental yang tangguh, dan juga optimisme akan hal yang terjadi dalam hidupmu. Kau simpel dan apa adanya—berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain—namun itu tak memupus fakta bahwa kau memiliki wajah yang cantik, senyuman yang indah, juga tawa yang manis. Kau punya kepribadian menyenangkan, yang membuatku nyaman bersamamu.

Aku ingin terus menyaksikan semua itu. Karena, **aku telah jantuh cinta padamu**."

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Terkejut dan bahagia—bercampur aduk, yang kemudian keluar dalam wujud bulir bening yang tanpa bisa kucegah keluar dari kedua manik yang kini terasa basah. Air mata haru.

" _Atashi mo_ …" Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. " _Himuro-kun no koto ga daisuki dayo_ …"

Dilatari kerlap-kerlip Kota Tokyo di malam hari, sebuah lilin kecil yang apinya menari-nari seolah ikut berbahagia, serta alunan musik klasik yang romantis dari piano di ujung ruangan sana—pernyataan simpel itu keluar dari dari bibir sang pemuda.

" _Happy birthday, my beloved girl_."

Atas dorongan afeksi yang menggelegak, maka biarkan aku menganggap bahwa ini adalah kado ulang tahun terindah yang pernah kuterima

* * *

( Karena, tiap manusia sudah memiliki garis hidupnya tersendiri dan kado terindah bisa hadir dalam persinggungan garis hidup antardua orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kebahagiaan bagi kehidupan masing-masing. )

* * *

 **(ix) one more thing that life has planned for us, the destiny that come over our faces  
**

14 Februari. Hari Valentine. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak konfesi itu, sudah tujuh hari aku menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tas kertas berisi cokelat yang kubuat sepenuh hati kemarin.

Hari ini, kami janji bertemu di taman. Ah, aku sangat menantikan hari ini—sampai-sampai nyaris tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Aku sedang melangkah menyusuri wilayah perumahan—

Saat tiba-tiba sebuah aliran listrik menyambar punggungku, merenggut kesadaranku dalam satu sentakan.

( Tas kertas terjatuh ke jalanan, dan terlupakan di sana. )

* * *

( Normal PoV. )

 _"Lima orang gadis dinyatakan hilang tadi pagi—dan sampai sekarang polisi belum bisa melacak pelakunya. Diduga, mereka diculik oleh komplotan perdagangan wanita …"_

" _Shit_!" Himuro memukul meja di hadapannya sekuat tenaga. Kemarahan terpancar jelas dari kedua manik _olive_ yang kini berkilat mengerikan itu.

* * *

(Sepertinya, sekali lagi takdir ingin mempermainkan mereka.)

* * *

 **tbc.**

* * *

1\. Ini untuk memenuhi request dari Sasha Bosconovitch. Maaf jadinya lama banget (—ini orang leletnya minta ditabok /orz), tapi semoga memuaskan yaaa ;;) Thanks for request anyway, kalo kamu nggak request mungkin aku nggak akan pernah bikin Himuro x Reader. Aku enjoy banget lho sewaktu ngerjain fic ini ;;)

2\. Duhh seharusnya _oneshoot_ doang, tapi apa daya, otak ini langsung bergerilya lantaran **Himuro's type of girl is a strong woman** —berdasarkan wiki. Makanya, di fic ini kusengaja nggak pake drama cinta-cintaan yang ribet, karena aku sudah merencakan suatu _drama tersendiri_.

3\. Buat yang belum tau, **girl next door** adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk cewek yang kelakuannya 'berbeda' dari yang lain, umpamanya tomboy. Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan tanya mbah gugel xD

4 **. Semoga chapter ini romance-nya sudah memuaskan yaaa** , karena aku nggak janji bakal update cepat, soalnya diriku yang abal ini perlu banyak riset dan belajar untuk bikin cerita _romance-action_ buat chapter selanjutnya u_u

5\. Pada tiap adegan yang saya tulis punya _**hints** _ tersendiri lho bagi Himuro's side—yang awalnya hendak aku beberkan di adegan pernyataan cinta, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, akan lebih cocok kalo itu ditaruh di chapter depan xD Ada yang bisa menebak mungkin?

6\. Silahkan kalau ada yang mau dikoreksi, soalnya saya self-beta, jadinya sering ada kesalahan yang luput dari pemeriksaan ehehe.

Last but not least, **makasih buat yang udah baca, mind to review? ;;)**

xoxo,

Mieko.


End file.
